The Girl With The Cherry Coloured Hair
by Ashley Elizabeth Malfoy
Summary: I'm Back Kiddies! This is the story of how Ginny and Draco married, conveived and then loved. Follow them on their adventure through war, parenting, married life and much much more. R


A/N: Okay so I know I've been gone for like ever! But I'm back, so here's a story; but I'm going to be going away soon, but I'll have a bunch written out when I get back. So here's my new story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

XxXx

**The Girl With The Cherry Coloured Hair**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

...

She looked in the mirror, her cherry red hair falling down her back in curls, she smiled and pulled it into an extravagant up-do. She pulled her short, diagonally cut bangs onto her forehead; she applied some dark makeup onto her golden brown eyes and red glossy lipstick on her lips. She smirked in the mirror as she pulled on her strapless, cheetah-print mini-dress on and a pair of black 5-inch stilettos. She grabbed her leather jacket, pulling it up her arms and leaving it undone she grabbed her wand and stck it in her hair hurrying down to the common room and brushed past the golden trio with a smirk on her face as they all gaped. She walked through the castle and down to the great hall. When she got into the great hall, there were students all around dancing. She found herself a tabled and sat down with a flask in her hand. She opened it, downing all of the alcohol quickly causing her vision to go hazy when she opened her eyes. She smirked slightly and then stood up shakily to start dancing with friends. She quickly found her best friend, Luna Lovegood who greeted her with a tight hug as they started to dance.

"Excuse me," A voice from behind Ginny asked and she turned to see a (drunk as her) Draco Malfoy standing there.

"Yeah?" Ginny slurred slightly.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked and she nodded and the rest of the night was a Blonde and red blur.

XxXx

Ginny woke up the next morning with a pounding headache and something warm pressed against her back. She groaned and sat up noticing her naked state she pulled the sheet up to her chest and looked over to see her companion was Draco Malfoy. She let out a shriek but soon regretted it, for she had a headache. He slowly opened his grey eyes and they widened as he saw the dishevelled Weasley.

"What the hell... What the hell... What the hell!" She squeaked as she stood up grabbed her bra and knickers and pulling them on then dropping the sheet.

"I wish I could answer you, Weaselette." He said with a sneer.

"Oh get off of your pedestal!" She snapped at him, slipping back into her dress and shoes. She looked in the mirror and gaped at her hair. Finding her wand in the corner of the room she grabbed it and flicked it towards her bright, vibrant hair and watched as it came down straight.

"We... Uh, we have a slight problem, Weasley or... should I say... Malfoy..." Draco said and her eyes widened in the mirror and looked at her left hand to see a big diamond ring on her ring finger and gasped.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" She swore loudly and he smirked at her swearing.

"We need to get you to your dorm, take the ring off." He said and she tried (unsuccessfully) to hget the ring off and swore once more.

"Why won't they come off?" Draco asked, "Wait, how the hell did we get married if we can't leave the castle?"

"Luna..." Ginny growled and then tore open the door to the Slytherin common room and sauntered through it to be stopped by none other than Severus Snape.

"Miss. Weasley, to what do I owe the pleasure of you being in the Slytherin common room?" He drawled out with a smirk.

"Ask your precious Draco Malfoy." She spat with a smirk and hurried away before he could say anything. When she had gotten up to the Gryffindor common room she was stopped by a yelling Ronald Weasley.

"You didn't come back! Where the bleeding hell were you?!" He yelled in her face.

"You don't want to know, Ronald." She smirked and hurried up to the Girls' Dormitory to see an owl on her bed. She grabbed the scroll and opened it to read.

'Mrs. Malfoy,

I am pleased to tell you that you will be receiving your diploma today, along with your husband. You cannot be in Hogwarts when married to another student. You will be going to Malfoy Manor today at 2:00 in the afternoon. Thank you for choosing Hogwarts.

'

XxXx

Okay, I know it was short, but it;s a prologue.


End file.
